


Shattered Glass

by lefantasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I am a bad author, I am making people suffer, I really tried, I tried my best, I tried to be funny a few times, It's angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, also english is not my first language, listen i love everyone in this fic, meanie, meanie is endgame, so bear with my writing, so expect some deep shit there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantasy/pseuds/lefantasy
Summary: You're gonna see me, in your dreams tonight, my face is gonna haunt you all the time. I promise that you gonna want me back when your world falls apart, like shattered glass.





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

It became a routine for Mingyu to sit on the same spot on the cafeteria. His eyes would always look at the cute boy sitting on the table across his. The brunet kid was always smiling while speaking to the person beside him. Those sparkling eyes were focused on the taller guy beside him, not letting his smile fade away. They looked like those perfect couples from the movies, that everything was perfect. Well, for Mingyu it was perfect, the cute guy dating the president of their class. He couldn’t stop looking at the shorter boy while he was having lunch together with his date.

“Earth to Gyu” two fingers snapped in front of his eyes, trying to catch his attention back to their conversation. “were you day dreaming again??” The voice continued, making the black haired boy turn his face to meet the raised brows of Jisoo.

“What, no. I was..you know,  thinking about that,uh new project for…that one class” Mingyu blinked, quickly looking down to reach his phone as if he got a message on it. It was probably the tenth time in the week that his friends had to bring him back to reality on lunch time.

“Dude, you really should forget about Jeon Wonwoo” Jeonghan didn’t even need to look at his friend while speaking, his eyes were more focused on the food as he continued “he is waaay out of your league”. That final statement came with a harsh slap from Jisoo on his shoulder. ”

“That truth came as light as a punch” Chan nodded, munching on his food while look at his hyungs, especially Mingyu.

“Still. look Gyu, we all love you so much, but you will be competing with Rowoon. Not just Rowoon, I mean Kim Seokwoo, president of the class. Leader of the basketball team”

“And who said I like him, please. I just admire his cuteness from afar”

“Yeah sure, because you never noticed how giggly you get when speak about Wonwoo”

“Pft that’s stupid, I speak with my normal tone, what you guys talking about-”

The youngest snorted, covering his mouth laughing out loud. That laugh sound was loud enough to make the brunet boy glance at their table, tilting his head watching how the kid was almost dying from laughing.

Mingyu felt his cheeks burning from the staring of his crush. Quickly kicking Chan’s foot, trying to make him stop laughing and stop catch even more attention on the cafeteria.

“Stop it, you idiot” Mingyu mouthed to the younger, avoiding the looks people were giving them. He saw Jeonghan rolling his eyes, while pulling Chan by his ear, really having this kinda o parent image in the group. He was usually the one with more sanity there.

“Okay okay I’ll stop!” he swatted the hand away from his ears, sticking his tongue at the older. Jeonghan asks himself everyday how he ended up falling in love with a guy that had the weirdest friends in the whole college.

“Anyways, we should get going, the class will start in 5 minutes”

“By the way guys, did any of you think about that idea I had in the beginning of the week…?” Mingyu blinked while looking at his friends that were getting up from the table, ready to leave.

“About..?” Jisoo furrowed his brows, looking around as if trying to remember what the other said

“…you know, the elective class? That I was planning to sign up for Cinema?...I asked if anyone would like to join me in that class…”

“Ooohh thaaat idea” Chan made his hands form two guns with his fingers, quickly shaking his head “wait do we have elective class to take?  Dang it” he placed his hand on his forehead “I completely forgot about that”

“Oh my god, were you listening to the teacher when she talked about it-“

“I slept the whole class today, what were you expecting” Chan shrugged

“Chan…that was 2 weeks ago-“ 

“….I am just really tired, ok”

“Can’t you guys discuss that on the way of the classroom. We are late already” Jisoo was getting anxious from watching the two kids sitting down on the table, having a normal conversation as if they had hours before the class start. Jisoo stepped closer to his boyfriend, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. He pulled his lover to follow him, so they could go before the other two.

The class started and after 20 minutes Mingyu and Chan finally made their appearance. Jeonghan just looked at the two apologising at the teacher, mentally facepalming himself while mouthing ‘idiots’.

Mingyu was trying his hardest to stay awake in that class, yet his eyes were failing him, sometimes letting the tiredness and boredom win the fight, head falling down from the quick naps. He shook his head a bit, widening his eyes trying to wake up  bit. The moment the teacher turned around to write on the board, he sneaked his phone, open the group chat,asking one last time:

**From: Gyu**  
_So, Cinema? Anyone?_

 **From: Channie**  
_Sure, what movie?_

 

 **From: Gyu**  
_The hell you talking about, brat_

 **From: Channie**  
_Aren’t you inviting us to the movies???_

 **From: Gyu**  
_Oh my goodness, go back to sleep_

 ** _From: Han_**  
_I don’t think I’ll be able to_  
_attend to a new class…_

 

 **From: Jiji**  
_Ah Gyu, I am sorry :(_  
_I’ll take my next semester :(_

 **From: Gyu**  
_Oh it’s fine, I just wanted to know,_  
_bc after class I’ll go there sign up :)_

 **From: Channie**  
_…so no movies? At all?_

**From: Jiji**  
_Hey we can watch a movie_  
_after class if you guys want :D_

****

**_From: Han_**  
_I am in_

 

 **From: Gyu**  
_I’m in if Jisoo and Jeonghan don’t make_  
_out during the movie_

 **From: Jiji**  
_C’mon it was just one kiss_

 **From: Gyu**  
Yeah sure.....  
_If I see or hear anything I’ll slap someone_

 **From: Jiji**  
_I promise : >_

 

 **From: Han**  
 I don’t

  
From: Jiji  
_Silly, ily_

 **From: Gyu**  
_Ew you two, get a room_

 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, letting his phone on his side on the table, closing his eyes not even caring about the class anymore. It was probably the first time he fell asleep during a class, and he wasn’t regretting anything. The teacher was already gone and his friends were shaking him to wake up.

“Sleepy head, wake up, you have things to do” Chan tugged his arm, trying to pull him up. Mingyu really rested on that class, he just had a small pain on his neck because of the position he slept, nothing that bad.

“Wait” he looked around seeing he was alone with Chan “where  is Jisoo and Jeonghan…?”

“I don’t know, somewhere making out”

“ _Oy you brat, we are outside the classroom, waiting for the sleeping beauty_ ” they heard Jeonghan’s voice. Mingyu got up from the chair, peeking his head out of the room, finding Jeonghan resting back on the wall while Jisoo was resting his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“And what you two doing here outside”

“Are you deaf or what”

Mingyu shook his head, finally stepping out of the classroom. He stretched his arms while fixing his shirt afterwards. He got his phone from his pocket, checking the time. If he was fast enough, he would be able to go to Jisoo dorm so they could watch the movie and he would still have more time to sleep afterwards. After all, priorities, right?

“I’ll meet you guys on the dorm, ok?”

“Don’t be laate, or else we will start the movie without you” Jisoo nodded slowly,pouting a bit at the sad idea. Jisoo was such a mother on the group that he treated the other guys as his children. He was overprotective sometimes.

With a quick nod, they saw Mingyu disappear in the hallway, in the direction of the secretary room. Mingyu was still a bit sleepy and confused after waking up so fast. His mind was trying to get used to him waken up but it’s wasn’t really happening. He didn’t even noticed a small line on the secretary counter. When he finally saw the back of someone, it was too late. Mingyu accidentally bumped into a tall frame, quickly steeping back while bowing in apology. He didn’t see the face of the person, he just kept repeating ‘sorry’s’ hoping the guy wouldn’t beat him or something.

“Are you in a hurry, kiddo” 

“I am sorry” he finally had the strength to pull back to look at his victim. He knew that voice, yet in the heat of the moment, he forgot whom that voice belonged to. “I am really sorry”

Great, the only person he was avoiding was right in front of him. Incredibly with a calm expression. “Sorry, Rowoon…” his eyes couldn’t stare at the same pair of eyes that had his love of his life. “Did I hurt you, I am sorry”

“Hey hey hey, it’s fine. Usually take way more than that to hurt me” he smiled at the black haired boy. “Are you okay? You seem really out”

“What, me? I am fine, just overthinking”

“It’s Mingyu, right?”

Mingyu nodded, finally noticing that Rowoon didn’t have Wonwoo with him. Discreetly looking around trying to find the boy.

“Great, gotta know everyone from the class, since I am the president. So, how are you? Ready for the elective classes?”

“Oh sure, gotta sign up before they close the class, right..?” Mingyu was feeling super awkward talking to Rowoon. He didn’t want to show any discomfort, so he gave the taller boy a small smile, taking one step as the line finally moved.

“That’s the spirit, which class you will take?”

“Cinema, how about you?”

“Well with so many options, I’ll go with the Art’s History in the end” Rowoon smiled while nodding.

“Nice” Mingyu tried to show more empathy but his focus was broken when he saw Wonwoo stepping in the secretary room, having that sweet smile of his while holding two plastic bags with him. He looked around, pouting just a bit before his eyes laid on Rowoon, picking up his pace to meet his boyfriend.

Mingyu froze on his spot, seeing Rowoon turn his head to pay attention to his boyfriend, seeing his hands cupping Wonwoo’s cheeks and pulling him to a kiss. Mingyu, looked down, trying to find something to pay attention. Unfortunatelly the voice that was chatting with him seconds ago, appeared once again, but it wasn’t directed to him this time. Mingyu looked up, still avoiding making eye contact with the couple, all he could heard was Rowoon speaking.

“Did you get everything?”

“Yes” The brunet nodded happily, leaning up to steal a quick peck from his tall boyfriend. “So are we going after you sign up here, right?” that innocent tone was slowly killing Mingyu, in fact, his voice was just as angelic as his face.

“Yes, baby. Then we can celebrate”

Mingyu quickly turned himself back, as if he was looking for someone before focusing back on the front. Rowoon glanced quickly at the lost boy.

“I am sorry, Mingyu! So what were we saying? Oh this is Wonwoo” the basketball captain gestured at his boyfriend, seeing the brunet bow down in respect while meeting Mingyu.

“Nice meeting you, Mingyu!” he tried to lift his hand to handshake with the younger but the plastic bags weren’t allowing that to happen.

Mingyu stood a few seconds more in silence, watching how that beautiful human being was actually speaking to him. He heard a small chuckle from Wonwoo, making him snap out of his thoughts.

“Meeting, you- nice” he widened his eyes after he heard what he just said. “ _Did you really fucked up on that, Mingyu, what the actual fuck dude_ ” the mental slap was harsh this time.

Rowoon was only able to laugh after hearing that. Wonwoo still had his eyes glued on the clumsy boy. Watching how he quickly got red from getting such basic greeting so wrong.

“I mean, nice meeting you, Wonwoo” he bowed back in respect, loving they way he was finally able to speak that name without being judged by his weird ass friends.

Seeing the atmosphere would only get worse from the moment on since he was really embarrasse, Wonwoo, never dropping his smile, nodded once before his eyes were back on his boyfriend.

“Woonie”, I’ll wait on the chairs, ok? I am feeling tired from- having to walk too much with these bags” sneaky as he was, he stole another peck before nodding at Mingyu “See you next time!”

Mingyu just waved back, feeling a completely moron from fucking up the only opportunity that his life gave him. Without even noticing, the younger’s eyes followed Wonwoo, watching him finally sit down.

“Ah I can’t believe I found an angel like Wonwoo. He is such a sweetheart”

Mingyu looked back at Rowoon, seeing how the taller boy didn’t stop looking at the brunet.

“Today it’s our 2 month anniversary, we will have a small picnic to celebrate.

Mingyu’s heart almost stopped after hearing all that new information.  “ _What, two months already??”_

 _“_ Nice… I am happy for you guys, congrats…” great, he didn’t even pretend to be happy, his voice had a annoyed tone and Rowoon probably heard that.

The captain was about to speak something when he heard the girl behind the counter shout “next”. Mingyu was saved by the bell. “Hey Mingyu, we talk more later, I gotta go now” Rowoon quickly bowed while finally going to talk to the secretary.

* * *

“Dating for two months” Mingyu mocked the words in Jisoo's dorm, making such ridiculous faces while speaking. Chan was only able to laugh at all that, having to cover his mouth. That kid was almost crying from laughing.  

“And you were complaining about us making out during the movie” Jeonghan shook his head, having his judging eyes focused on the never ending laugh from Chan.

“I can’t believe he shoved that information on my face today” Mingyu was only focused on those words he heard from Rowoon. Seemed like he didn’t even noticed how Jeonghan was directing his comments toward him. “I mean why even tell someone you are dating for two months already” 

“Mingyu” Jisoo tried calling once. 

“Like is that even natural, I didn’t really wanted to know that"

“Mingyu”  

“Look at me, I am the perfect guy in college, everyone loves me!” 

“Mingyu-“ 

“Just because I play basketball I get everyone”  

“MINGYU!” Jisoo called this time way louder than before. Everyone was shocked by the tone once Jisoo was the kind of guy that was difficult to annoy or bother. “Can’t you like, chill for at least 5 minutes?! Since you stepped inside, you been talking about Rowoon and Wonwoo” 

Chan and Jeonghan blinked, staring at both of them while Jisoo was speaking. The mother-like guy was rubbing his temples while talking to the lovestruck kid. 

“…I am sorry” 

“Look, Gyu, we all want you to be happy. We all wish we could help you with this one. But we can’t. It’s game over. He is with another guy!” 

“I know I know-“ 

“Doesn’t look like you know” 

Mingyu looked down, fidgeting his fingers while pressing his lips in a thin line. Maybe he was indeed overreacting about the couple. Jisoo was right, there is anything they can do. But why those words hurt him so much. Why knowing the love of his life was spending time with another man hurt so much. Why. 

The atmosphere inside the dorm suddenly became heavy, almost too difficult to breathe.  

“You should forget about Wonwoo…”  

That made Mingyu freeze on his spot, not able to look up at his friends. He knew the truth hurt, but that really came like a punch in his stomach.  

“I can’t"  

“Yes you can, you just don’t want to” 

* * *

The same routine continued during the week, until Monday of the following week came and Mingyu had that different class to take. Holding a small paper, he walked through the hallway, looking for the class number. The fear of not getting up in time to go to class made him appear twenty minutes earlier before the class started. Well at least he could chose which table he would sit down and make himself comfortable there. He was so comfortable that he decided to lean over the table and close his eyes, just waiting for the time.

Those 20 minutes passed and the class was full of new students. Mingyu jumped in his chair once a finger lightly poked his shoulder while he was in his slumber. He panicked blinking, looking around seeing that the teacher was stepping inside the classroom. Quickly rubbing his eyes to wake up he turned his attention back on the person. His heart stopped for a second. Was that really Wonwoo, sitting beside him on the elective class. No, it couldn’t be so real. His mind was racing with thoughts before the brunet smiled and waved his hand before Mingyu’s eyes.

“Hey, you even listening?” he chuckled. Mingyu was mesmerized by that angelic smile being so close to him. “Hey, hey, Mingyu, right? Is everything alright?” the voice echoed inside his head, quickly shaking it as his eyes saw how Wonwoo frowned.

“Y-yeah, yeah I am fine, sorry-“ he coughed blinking a few more times to wake up properly. “I am just tired… Didn’t really sleep at night”

“Oh” Wonwoo mouthed “Insomnia?”

Mingyu nodded, waving one hand in dismiss “But I am fine now.” There was something that really didn’t feel right at the moment, something was missing about the boy, yet Mingyu in a peak of anxiety had to ask “…Is Rowoon coming to class too?”

Wonwoo was caught off guard by the question, he furrowed his brows while looking at Mingyu. “Uh no, he preferred to study Arts’s History or something like that”

“Oh right, he told me last week, I thought it was on another day and time that class”

“Yeah, he wanted me to join him but I really wanted Cinema”

“Nice!”

The brunet boy brought back his small smile nodding slightly before his eyes focused on the teacher as he started to speak. Mingyu on the other hand was feeling his heart beating so fast that he was afraid someone could hear it. He just had a normal conversation with Wonwoo yet he was sweating a lot.

It was propably the happiest day on Mingyu’s life. Not only he made the right choice of going for Cinema in the elective class that his partner was Wonwoo. The younger boy made his way to the same table he was used, sitting down happily while looking at his friends. Jeonghan was as confused as Jisoo watching the face of Mingyu.

“Did you get laid or what” Chan blinked not used seeing his friend so happy like that.

“Last time I saw him like this was on his birthday party after he drank all the alcohol he could-“ Jisoo snapped his fingers in front of the dreamy boy.

“Guess who is my partner in class~” Mingyu rested his chin on his palm while his elbow was on the table.

“...Rowoon?” Chan guessed, earning a slap from Mingyu as soon as he heard the name.

“No, idiot. Wonwoo”

“NO WAY” The dark pink haired guy exclaimed, covering his mouth. Both Chan and Mingyu was giggling like idiots while looking at each other.

“Wait really-“ Jeonghan blinked, looking at Jisoo with the corner of his eyes before he focused on the giggly boys. “..I don’t know them” he shook his head, looking down at his food that apparently was the priority of the moment.

Mingyu kept a wide smile the rest of the day, nothing could ruin that precious moment we was going through. After all he finally had some proper time with Wonwoo.

Days passed and more and more Mingyu was able to get to know about Wonwoo. The times Rowoon missed class, the brunet boy would always join Mingyu and his friends for lunch. He was so calm and probably together with Jeonghan, he was had the most sanity between them all. Not to mention he was an easy person to talk to. Wonwoo was indeed an angel and Mingyu asked himself why he didn’t meet him ages ago.

And by that thought, he noticed that Wonwoo didn’t really had many friends, in fact, he never saw the boy with another people besides his boyfriend and his friends. It was kind weird considering the brunet was loved by everyone. Mingyu wouldn’t question that now, I mean it wasn’t an important topic at the moment.

* * *

 

Even though Mingyu loved the rainy days, he was dying studying for the test week when a text message suddenly popped on his phone. He wasn’t really expecting anything at the moment, especially from his friends once they all made a deal to focus more on studying. He got the device, blinking before his heart stopped as soon as he read the name on the screen.

 

**From: Wonu**

As I know you, you probably  
 don’t have anything in the weekend, right?

**From: Gyu**

Uh not that I remember? Why are you asking?

**From: Wonu**

Ah great ♥ ;)

 

Was that real? Wonwoo was really using a heart against him now? Mingyu suddenly felt nervous just waiting to see what his crush was up to. The nervousness he thought he got over with Wonwoo came back with all force after seeing that small heart next to the message. The black haired boy noticed how Wonwoo didn't say anything else besides that triggering message.

**From: Gyu**

Jeon Wonwoo, what you planning-

**From: Wonu**

What, me? Nothing ;)

**From: Gyu**

You know your “nothing” is  
 way too suspicious, you know?

**From: Wonu**

Why you always ruin the fun :(  
I am inviting you to Rowoon’s party-

**From: Gyu**

Oh

**From: Wonu**

I don’t wanna stay alone there

 

_Why did those words hurt Mingyu? Wonwoo looked really sad about his last message._

**From: Gyu**

You won’t be alone, silly.  
 Rowoon will be there for you

**From: Wonu**

Yeah I know, but sometimes he  
stays more with his friends, especially  
when drunk- plus I want to have a  
moment with my friends as well :(

**From: Gyu**

That implies the whole group is  
 invited, right?

**From: Wonu**

Of course! Soon I’ll send a  
message to them :)  
You going, right?

 

 

**From: Gyu**

Of course, not going to  
 leave you alone :') 

**From: Wonwoo**

**♥**

Wait, did really that innocent boy convinced him to go to a party? Kim Mingyu, the guy who dislikes college parties?

Mingyu was only able to think about meeting him on the weekend as they usually had just one class together during the whole week. He was going to meet the lovely Wonwoo for a second time and that was already a plus.

* * *

 

Next day came and the tall boy was tired yet happy, even in the morning. He took his class – trying his best to not sleep of course. It was Wonwoo’s fault for talking to him until 1am. No complaints at all to be honest, they talked a bit about everything. At this rate Mingyu was calmer and acting more normally near his still love. _Again._

His routine didn’t change, same spot. Same table. Same staring. The only difference was that Wonwoo would always check on his table to give wave at him and give him his famous angelic smile.

“So you guy going?” Mingyu turned his face to look at his friends. Again, everyone was paying more attention to the food than in him. “ahem” he snapped his fingers to call their attention.

“Rowoon’s party? Ah I wish…”Jisoo started, pouting a bit seeing how Mingyu went from a dreamy face to a disappointed one “It’s our one year celebration, Gyu. I’ll go out with Jeonghan to have dinner….”

“Okay…”

“Don’t worry, I can go with you” Chan tapped his own chest proudly “Not going to leave you alone. Singles united”

“Oh my, can’t you hold back the cringy comments-“

“Never”

* * *

 “I never thought I would go to a party like this, oh my... Rowoon must be a rich guy” Chan was looking around the houses that they were going by, seeing how they were huge compared to the ones he was used seeing everyday. Both Mingyu and Chan were amazed by the neighbour they were walking.

The basketball captain lived in the last house of the street, yet it was the biggest one. Mingyu was already sweating by the thought of seeing Wonwoo in this occasion, he was only used to see him in class and at lunch but now it was a totally different place.

They took careful steps while walking towards the door, noticing how the lights inside the house were all colourful and the music beat was loud. Mingyu gulped before he turned the knob to finally open the door. He blinked while stepping inside the property, seeing all those people with glasses in hands while dancing. He wasn’t used to that atmosphere so he was feeling really like an outsider. He kept walking until reaching the living room which was the place he assumed Rowoon would be.

And he was right.

Of course it wasn’t really a good moment to find the president of the class. Because as soon as he stepped inside the room he saw Wonwoo and Rowoon in the middle of a heated kiss session. Both probably drunk.

Mingyu noticed how the drinks were only vodka and tequila in that party, nothing less than that. Everything was way too wild for Mingyu first time, the place smelled alcohol everywhere. He made a mental note that soon he would go home, especially after seeing how the brunet wouldn’t really want to spend time with him after all. Both decided to walk around to see more that giant house, looking for a place to stay. Chan noticed how Mingyu dropped his smile as they made their way upstairs. Even though the place had a lot of people, the second floor had enough space to them stop by balustrade, having their arms rested there while looking down at people.

“Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come here” Mingyu had his eyes fixed on the partying people under them, not really focusing on anyone specific. “I mean-“

His speech was interrupted by a punch on his right arm. He furrowed his brow looking at Chan speechless.

“C’mon this is not the Mingyu know. Who cares if they were kissing back there, we are here to have fun and we _will_ have fun!” the kid nodded fiercely, taking Mingyu’s hand in his while pulling the taller with him to get a drink.

“…Chan we never drank before, what if we screw things up”

“I don’t care, we are here to have fun, right?” Mingyu knew Chan was the person in the group that would do anything to cheer you up but he didn’t expect the kid to be that drastic, especially when drinking was involved. 

“Right…” They stopped walking when both reached the place of the drinks. A improvised ‘bar’ inside the kitchen. Chan looked at the bottles behind the bartenders, asking for four shots of vodka at once. Mingyu widened his eyes, seeing the person getting two shot cups and filling them quickly with the drink. Chan slid the glass to Mingyu, wasting no time when drinking all in one big gulp.

Naïve as Mingyu was, he did the same, quickly regretting his decision when the alcohol went down his throat burning everything it could. He coughed, placing the glass back on the counter and soon enough it was full again with another shot. There was a small voice in his head telling him to not drink it, yet Chan motivated him even more. Without even thinking, Mingyu drank the other shot, feeling as if his throat was melting from the aggressiveness from the alcohol. He looked down and then quickly up at his friend, seeing everything was spinning . Mingyu had a low tolerance for alcohol so just with those two shots he was feeling a dizzy. Chan on the other hand apparently had to take way more than that to feel dizzy or even sick.

When the colourful hair boy was about to ask another for himself, they both felt arms around their shoulder pulling them together for a hug.

“You two came!” Wonwoo exclaimed, pulling both closer, hugging their necks.

“Wait, where is Jisoo and Jeonghan?” the brunet looked around trying to find them but failing at the task.

“They couldn’t come, but we are here so it’s fine, right?” Chan said smiling at Wonwoo.

“Of course! I am so happy you two were able to come” he said letting their necks go. Mingyu was feeling a bit sick from the two shots but he was able to tell Wonwoo wasn’t drunk, he was actually really fine. Wonwoo and Chan kept talking while Mingyu was finally feeling his head calm down, watching how the brunet was wearing a long sleeve V shirt with a black choker. His eyes might have stayed too long foused on the exposed collarbones that he just snapped out of his thoughts when Wonwoo was laughing while looking at him.

“Guess it’s his first time drinking?” the shorter boy said smiling at him.

“That’s not even a guess, it is his first time” Chan commented, eyes glued on his friend.

“I am going to kill you, Lee Chan” Mingyu said, glad he ate a lot before going to the party, so the dizziness was quickly fading away.

“Aren’t you going to drink too, Wonu?” Chan asked while holding the vodka shot to give him. Wonwoo blinked at the glass, holding it after his friend was nice enough to get him one. He hesitated before drinking it all at once. Before Chan could offer another shot, he placed the glass back on the counter, holding them two by the wrists and pulling his friends to the dance floor.

Since Chan and Mingyu friendship was way older, Chan knew Mingyu was almost a pro while dancing and now it was the time to finally show that to the world. Slowly the trio was feeling more and more the beat of the song. The slow songs were like the break the group did to go get more drink before they came to the dance floor again. The more they danced, more the alcohol was making them lose themselves to the beat. 

The brunet was really out of himself at this point, he was giggling about everything, until someone pulled him by the wrist and made them walk out of the dancefloor and went to one of the other rooms of the house.

The two didn’t even notice how someone was missing from the group, they kept dancing, especially Mingyu. He was making so many mistakes yet no one couldn’t care less, everyone inside that living room was wasted enough to think that was the best dance performance someone could do in a party. In the meantime Chan was trying to type a message to Jisoo that was worried once they didn’t say anything until now. The boy was seeing everything doubled so the text going all wrong. Not that he really cared. When done, he furrowed his brows looking up to find Mingyu smiling among people he didn’t even know the names. Maybe it was time to go home, almost 4AM and they had to be fine for the next day.

Mingyu tried to speak but his tongue was numb, not even he was understanding himself. He raised one hand asking for a minute to Chan, just able to speak Wonwoo’s name. Chan was smart enough to understand that he was going to look up for the brunet boy, probably saying how all them should go home. They both had a few problems when walking up the stairs but they succeeded in the end.

Mingyu used the doorframe to support his weight. Everything was spinning so it took him a few seconds to understand what is was happening there. His eyes widened just hearing people suddenly cheering and screaming about something that was happening inside that room.

There was a circle of people sitting in the middle of the room, not to mention people standing up while watching the scene.

Wonwoo was sitting down on the ground, leaning back a bit while supporting his weight on his hands that were resting on the ground behind him. It was obvious the boy was sweating by the way his bang was sticking to his forehead. The room was rather hot comparing the others. There was something really off about the scene. The brunet looked like a different person. He had a smirk playing on his lips while speaking to someone that Mingyu couldn’t figure it out who it was. The moment he couldn’t recognize the person, his eyes were automatically looking for a special person, freezing in his spot as he saw Rowoon standing a few steps away from Mingyu, eyes glued on the center of the circle.

Wonwoo brought a pepero close to his lips, holding it with his teeth as the person in the circle started crawling closer to him. The black haired boy had his eyes fixed on the person as he approached. There was a really heavy atmosphere happening between the two as everything was happening so fast. The boy made his way to Wonwoo, hands resting on his knees and spreading his legs while fitting himself between the brunet’s legs. 

All he could do was smirk hearing all the public. The guy placed his hand on the brunet's shoulder, slowly pushing him to lie on his back. As soon as his back hit the cold floor, Wonwoo’s spine arched. The shock of temperatures almost made him open his mouth to let out a sound, quickly shutting his eyes. The scene was so obscene that Mingyu couldn’t believe what in his drunk state was seeing.

Of course that didn’t end there, the guy said something directly to Wonwoo, sliding his hands to grab the boy’s wrists and pin him down on the ground as he leaned down to finally start biting the pepero. The more he bit, more people was screaming. No one knew if they kissed or not, but the remains of the pepero was only 1.1cm.

One thing Mingyu was sure of, Rowoon didn’t look happy after that sight.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

The black haired boy felt his heart sinking. That wasn’t the Wonwoo he knew, it was a completely different person, as if something possessed Wonwoo on that party. Chan had to drag Mingyu out of the room since he wouldn't listen the younger when he asked to leave, pulling him with him to get out of the party. When both finally stepped out of that alcoholic atmosphere they were stuck, they were able to feel the clean air filling their lungs, sobbering them a bit. Mingyu was still in shock as Chan was picking up a call.

“we are fine, don’t worry”

“ _how can you guys be fine, did you see what you wrote on our group chat?”_

“C’mon.... Plus we are heading back already”

“ _Do you need a lift...?”_

_“_ uh…maybe?”

_“Send your location to me then”_ Chan held the phone in front of him trying to figure it out how to do what Jisoo asked. Took him good one minute to hit the right buttons since his vision was a bit blurry and he was giggling from the alcohol in his system. but in the end he finally succeeded.

Mingyu’s head was running like crazy, thoughts of what he saw and how tired he was were filling his mind, not even paying attention to Chan who suddenly started rambling about something, it wasn't anything that important since the only words he picked up from him was "dope party". He only came back to reality when he was sitting down inside the car, hearing Jisoo comment on how awful they both looked like after the party. Mingyu stood in silence the whole trip, Jisoo and Jeonghan assumed that was just his alcoholic state, being tired and quiet. Mingyu doesn't know how he ended up falling asleep, the only thing he knew at the moment, that he was in his room and that he could fall asleep.

* * *

 

The tall boy was having the best sleep in his life before the alarm went off. His head as pouding by the loud ring of it, making Mingyu have a bit of difficulty to turn it off. In fact, he ended up dropping his phone while in his mission against the alarm. He groaned, trying to move fast to make the annoying sound stop but the more he moved around the bed, more his head hurt. Maybe it wasn't the best idea move that abruptly because soon he felt motion sickness after finally turning that thing off.

Once off, he pulled the blanket over his head, just wishing he had at least more 10 hours of sleep. _Why wake up early in a Sunday._ There was an intense debate inside his head if he should wake up or not for studying. Of course he already knew his winning answer for the question so he just turned to his side, letting his sleepiness win the round.

Mingyu had more two and a half hours of sleep –wasn’t what he wanted to be honest- but now he really had to wake up and have a proper meal before burying his face on the books.And by proper meal, he meant eat something that it was inside his dorm already because he didn't want to leave his dorm just to get food. He knows himself pretty well to know he would get food and go to his friend's dorm to annoy them or even steal their bed to sleep on. So leaving the dorm wasn't an option.

_Great,_ a few minutes reading and he felt like dying. His head was pounding, not letting him focus even on the easiest parts of the book. He looked around his small room, trying to remember where he had painkillers to end his suffering. For his luck, the saviour of his day was inside his bathroom, he had a last pill waiting for him to take.

Even after finally taking the pill he knew couldn’t study until the medicine worked, so he lied once again down his bed, closing his eyes waiting for the thing to work. While relaxing, a few images of last night came back to his mind. Even though most of them were blurry (blame the alcohol and the fact he couldn't handle it well) one in especial really made his heart stop.

_Wonwoo_.

Something inside him was actually scared to send a message to his friend, maybe it was the fear of facing him again after what Mingyu witnessed at the party. What if the boy really got into trouble. What if he fainted on the party. What if the boy was angry because he went home without telling him. Suddenly his mind was blamming all of those thoughts on him. If he hadn't take care of Wonwoo, none of those would have happened.

In the middle of so many what ifs, Mingyu gathered his strength to send Wonwoo a message. He was his friend after all, he needs to know if he is okay or not –even though the person of last night wasn’t even close to be Wonwoo- or even if he was angry at Mingyu after yesterday.

Weird.

No reply in ten minutes, the boy basically lived with his phone beside him, .

Maybe he was sleeping or studying and didn’t want anything to interrupt him. That what kept Mingyu calm.

Until night came and he didn’t get any reply.

Once again, maybe the boy was tired, hangovers can be evil so Wonwoo must have rested the whole day. Nothing to worry about. _Right?_

First time in years Mingyu went to bed earlier. That doesn't mean he fell asleep right away. His mind wouldn't let him sleep knowing Wonwoo is ignoring him. He felt the guilt consuming him. Two hours rolling on the bed and Mingyu finally fell asleep, most likely because his body was tired so he just shut down.

* * *

“You had one day to rest and you still look like trash” Chan pointed out after seeing Mingyu approach the table with tiredness basically written on his forehead. 

“Says the one with big ass dark eyes” he rolled his eyes, finally looking down at his food, wasting no time when eating it. His gaze only went up when the table in front of him was finally taken by the same group. Rowoon and his friends.

Mingyu widened his eyes seeing Wonwoo sitting down with them, with his smile as always as if that party never happened.

Chan knitted his brows together, looking at Mingyu’s reaction “what is it-“

“I…I was sure Wonwoo wasn’t going to appear today-“

“Why not, didn’t you guys had class together already?”

“Are you even awake, Chan- remember the teachers had to change the schedule for today, we just had class together. I am going to have cinema class after lunch”

“Oh right, sorry- but why you thought he wouldn’t show up-“ Chan looked really confused about everything until he remembered that one scene from Rowoon's living room.

“oh right, nevermind"

Wonwoo looked so calm and relaxed while he talked to Rowoon, even stealing a peck from his boyfriend. The only difference between the two weeks was that the brunet was pulling off that long sleeve shirts like he wore on the party. Maybe Wonwoo was finally back to his normal self. His boyfriend was smiling as well, maybe he didn’t get mad?  Weird.

* * *

 

The whole class, Mingyu stole glances at his partner, not really sure what was happening. Rowoon it’s a nice guy (from what he have seen until now) but after what happened in that party he would probably be pissed at his boyfriend from crossing the line by being touchy with someone else and Wonwoo would definitely be nervous at this rate because he knew he fucked up...

_Are those dark circles under his eyes._

Seeing the brunet close, he could he now that besides looking tired, he wasn’t even close to paying attention to the class. He was in another world by his blank stare to the board. Mingyu, placed his hand on top of Wonwoo’s, watching how the other quickly pulled his hand to himself, looking in panic at his class partner. His eyes quickly went to the ground, letting ut a nervous low laugh and waving his hand in dismiss while mouthing a small “sorry”.

Mingyu dismissed the case, after all he know last night after all that party of course Wonwoo was tired, he didn’t even know what time his friend went back home.He didn't even know if he went home or stayed at Rowoon's.

After the end of class, Mingyu didn’t even have time to talk to Wonwoo properly. The boy quickly gathered his stuff and rushed out of the classroom, not even looking back at Mingyu.

* * *

 

“Cheer up, Mingyu, one more month and our well deserved break will come!” Chan laughed nudging his friend’s arm quickly seeing how Mingyu was way too focused on the book on the table than in their talk.

“That’s why I need to study” he said, eyes never leaving the pages. “I don’t want to retake this subject, thank you”

“I am sure you will rock on the test!”

“I am not sure about that since I have 60 pages to read today” Mingyu held his book and slid to sit away from Chan, thanking that cafeteria had a lot of space to sit. Of course Chan slid closer again, having that cheesy smile on.

"Don't _you_ need to study for tests though?"

"Don't worry I'll catch up with the subject later" Chan leaned to rest his head on Mingyu’s shoulder after deciding to let his friend read in peace. His eyes looked around the cafeteria before he focused on one thing.

“Woonie can really look awesome with any clothes right, I am just impressed how he doesn’t feel hot wearing those long sleeve shirts”

Mingyu lifted his gaze seeing Wonwoo was indeed with that one shirt, furrowing his brow while his eyes looked around seeing everyone in t-shirts, seeing how most guys were wearing shorts and a few girls were brave enough to go with skirts.There was something really off about that choice of clothing for a day like that, Wonwoo might be skinny, but he never wore clothes off season like this before.

* * *

The black haired boy was sitting on his bed on that same day. He wanted to focus on studying, yet that worryness for Wonwoo kept telling him to call the boy. The last two classes they had together, the captain’s boyfriend didn’t even dare to look at him or at his direction. Mingyu shook his head a bit, gathering his strength to reach for his phone and finally call Wonwoo to ask what was happening between them.

It must have ringed at least three times until he picked up the call

“Wonwoo?!”

“ _Oh it’s Mingyu?”_

Mingyu froze on his spot, that voice was familiar and it was the last thing he wanted to hear through the line. _Rowoon._

“Yeah, it’s me… I need to talk to Wonwoo”

“ _How are you? It’s been a long time we since we last talked, man. We gotta catch up sometime”_

_“_ ….Yeah” Mingyu laughed holding the phone tightly, he felt so awkward during the coversation, and it's been barely 10 seconds.

“Rowoon… Is Wonwoo there… I need to talk to him…”

_“He is here, though he is busy_ ”

“Busy?”

“ _Well yeah, how can I say this. You kinda interrupted us, let’s say his mouth is busy right now”_

Mingyu felt his cheek burning after hearing those words, he didn't even want to know what kind of situation Wonwoo was right now. He stutter an apology quickly hanging up the phone, not even listening to what Rowoon was saying anymore, maybe it was an explanation for that double meaning phrase but he couldn't care less anymore. Why his mind was actually picturing that, he could clearly see Wonwoo kneeling in between Rowoon's thighs, with his mouth "busy". He shook his head, cheeks burning more than ever. He didn't want to deal with a problem right now so in an attempt to stop his thoughts, he looked at his book again, reading out loud so he would end up focusing on his words instead of the scene.

The more he read, more he didn’t understand what is was written on the pages. Mingyu, covered his eyes, closing his hands into fists while his mind was clearly wanting him to keep imagining those obscene things that Wonwoo was doing. His mind was screaming to keep going and soon he pictured himself with Wonwoo, the boy was basically on the same position he thought moments before, messy hair, lips red and hands gripping Mingyu's thighs to hold him from moving while he could see Wonwoo taking him whole in his mouth. 

_God,_ he suddenly got up from the table trying to forget the image he just pictured, quickly going to the bathroom, hoping a cold shower would help his problem those unexpected thoughts.

* * *

 

For some reason, Cinema class today was slow, Mingyu was really close to fall sleep on his table. Apparently the susbtitute teacher thought it was a good idea to close all windows and play a boring documentary while on the dark room. He saw the time on his phone at least 5 times in a short period of time and it only passed 10 minutes.

Wonwoo and Mingyu were still stuck in a heavy atmosphere. They were almost acting like strangers again. It hurt Mingyu so much that he didn’t even dare to speak a word to his class partner at this rate, he was still scared that he ended up hurting the other boy in some way. He glanced over Wonwoo, blinking as his eyes noticed that the brunet was actually on his phone. The odd fact was that Wonwoo was a good student to do such things. After all those classes together, not even once the basketball captain's boyfriend avoided the class, no matter how boring it was.

What worried Mingyu more was how Wonwoo was pale while looking at his phone, he quickly looked up at the teacher, holding the phone tightly in his hand before he excused himself from the class.

Just like the teacher, Mingyu was caught off guard. It didn’t take Mingyu more than ten seconds to ask the teacher to check on Wonwoo, saying how he the boy looked sick. With the rightful permission, Mingyu got up from his chair, and followed the brunet boy.

Mingyu walked out of the room as silently as he could, and just as he stepped into the hallway he caught sight of Wonwoo turned the corner a few steps away.

He halted, though, for a moment wondering if he should really be doing this. Could this be considering stalking? Maybe, he wasn't sure.

But Wonwoo was his friend--well, kind of, anyway--and he was worried. The black haired boy had just watched Wonwoo's entire demeanor change in just a matter of seconds because of something the other had read on his phone and that just couldn't be considered normal. Mingyu had no idea what that had been about, but already he knew it must be something bad, as it had been enough to completely drain all colour from the brunet's face, melting away in just a blink of an eye, leaving behind nothing but an unhealthy paleness that had set a weight over The black haired boy's heart.

He was worried, and he wanted to know what was wrong with his friend. There was nothing wrong with that.

He took in a breath, and decided that was good enough, at last managing to get his feet to move.

He didn't get far, though.

As soon as he reached the corner Wonwoo's had just disappear behind, a loud thud reached his ears, startling loud as it echoed through the hallway. It sounded like something had been slammed against a door; something heavy, he assumed, and the low grunt he heard a second later led him to believe maybe it had been a person.

He stepped back without thinking, even without knowing what was happening already hoping that he hadn't been spotted, and that he would be covered enough by the wall that he wouldn't be seen now.

He knew he should get out of here. Whatever might be going on around that corner was something he surely wanted no part of, but he heard voices then—familiar voices, actually—and his curiosity won in the end.

Slowly, he leaned forward, peeking around the corner.

Widening his eyes, Mingyu could see Rowoon pressing Wonwoo againsts the wall with his hands. Watching how the smaller tried to push him back, failing miserably at his task.

“ _Where do you think you are going, huh, princess?”_ Rowoon hissed, and it was clear that he was making no effort to hold Wonwoo completely still in his spot. “ _Weren’t you the one who wanted to talk to me?”_

“Rowoon…" Wonwoo breathed out, still struggling against the other man's hold; still trying to break free from that cage, "I can’t take this anymore.”

“ _Oh, is my princess tired?”_ Rowoon mocked, that teasing tone bleeding into his words freely as he spoke, a hint of amusement present in every syllable that rolled off his tongue, and there was something about it that just shook Mingyu.

He'd never see this side of Rowoon before; never even thought it could ever exist, actually, so of course he was shocked, frozen in his spot, watching the scene before him with wide eyes, not finding it in himself to actually make himself move. A part of him knew he shouldn't be watching this; that he should turn around and leave, because this exchange wasn't for him; wasn't meant to be watched by anyway, but of course he couldn't turn away.

“ _I don’t know why you are tired of, you just never see to get enough. Why the sudden change?"_ The basketball captain tilted his head to the side, eyes glued Wonwoo's face, regarding him with unwavering attention, like he was looking for something in his features, even though Mingyu was pretty sure that might not be the case here. There was something about those eyes—it was almost like he was having a weird sort of staring contest with Wonwoo, and Mingyu wasn't sure what to make of it.

Until the corners of his mouth went up a little in a sick smirk. _"I don't get why you even try to deny it,"_ he started, voice dropping into a low, dangerous whisper, words sharp as a knife, _"You try and try, but in the end, you know the truth, just as I do. I'm always watching, Wonwoo, and I see it. Don't think for even I second that I don't notice. Like that night at the party, when you were playing that game. Don't think I couldn't see how much you liked that. I bet you would have like to have spread those legs for everyone in that room, wouldn't you? You just didn't get the chance to. And you know why that is, Wonwoo?"_

Wonwoo didn't answer. He'd stopped struggling by now, instead staring at Rowoon with almost glassy eyes, devoid of emotion, like the fight had at some point left him, melted away more with every hurtful word that was spit out at him. He looked almost numb, paralyzed, completely unable to move or respond, still as a statue, and it was a very disturbing sight to see.

_"Oh, you know,"_ Rowoon continued when he got no answer, and Mingyu wondered if he hadn't been expecting to, anyway. He wondered if this was a common scene somehow; if this wasn't the first time an exchange like this happened between the two, because it didn't seem like it, and that thought set a weight over Mingyu's chest, like a fist clenching around his chest. _"I know you do. You know very well, but for some reason you just don't admit it. I don't get why."_ Rowoon leaned even closer to Wonwoo, and Mingyu saw his friend flinch. _"You're a whore, Wonwoo. Nothing more than a filthy, needy whore."_

And that seemed to do it.

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo's entire demeanor changed without a warning, abrupt like the flip of a switch. Hearing those words from Rowoon made something snap inside of him, like all the rage and frustration from this toxic relationship had been building up more and more every day, but he'd locked it all away, hidden from sight behind a wall; a carefully built barrier that he'd been struggling to keep up for what felt like forever.

But that crumbled right then and there, right in front of his eyes, falling to the ground in pieces, broken like a dam under a weight it could no longer take. And suddenly it was like he was being drowned, as all the thoughts, all the feelings he'd so carefully tucked away flooded his mind, washing over him like a tsunami. A spark of anger came to life in his chest, and with every memory that played in his mind it grew, bigger and brighter, stronger as it became a flame that threatened to take over his entire being.

He didn't think. He just acted, and later on he would stop to wonder where he'd even gotten the strength to do it in the first time, but still, it happened.

He shoved Rowoon backwards, knocking the other man off his balance, so much he had to step back.

And then his hand was flying through the air, finding its way to Rowoon's face without a thought.

Rowoon turned his head to his side after the impact, letting out a dark chuckle while rubbing the place Wonwoo just hit.

"So you wanna play like _this_ now, Wonwoo"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off. I am really sorry. My first plan for this fanfic was another ending but while I was writing it I kinda lost interest on it and almost orphaned it ksjdfhskjdf but now things are fine and I managed to finally finish. Maybe everyone who started reading this fic is already gone because took me forever. Oh well :/

* * *

The smaller boy tried to run away, yet, the basketball captain didn't really let that happen. He grabbed Wonwoo's wrist, pulling him again against the wall. This time was rougher than before. He twisted the wrist while his other hand went directly to cover the smaller's boy mouth muffling the agonizing sound from the pain.

"You know how much I hate when you misbehave"

Mingyu was paralysed from all that was happening, he couldn't find strength to interfere that. As much as he tried, his legs were glued on the floor, not letting him walk away. He felt a rage burning his body, he hated how those words that were hurting Wonwoo was hurting himself. A voice was screaming to him do something about it, he had to help Wonwoo in anyway in that situation. Of course he couldn’t face Rowoon like that, who would believe _a nobody_ actually confronted the captain of the basketball team. With shaky hands he reached for his phone, opened the camera and held it carefully close to the wall, the camera peaking from the corner. He zoomed on the scene and started recording it.

He felt sick at the sight.

The hand on Wonwoo's mouth pulled back followed by low whisper "If that pretty mouth of yours make a sound right now, you I'll make sure to ruin it"

The grip around the wrist tightned, earning a small groan from Wonwoo weak attempts to make Rowoon let him go.

"Stop it, Rowoon" the nails were trying to graps on the skin to make Rowoon let him go but they seemed useless. "You are hurting me" Wonwoo was close to breakdown in tears from both pain and frustration as his hand was still fighting against the grasp. He was always so weak near the basketball captain.

"Last time I remember you asked me to go rougher on you though, what happened"

"Please..."

"Please what, whore" the hand around the wrist, pressing it more against the cold wall.

"Let me go... forget about me"

Rowoon let out a rather manic laugh, shaking his head.

"You don't get it, do you" Rowoon brought back that smirk "Wonwoo, my dear Wonwoo, do you think that after you made me a fool in my party I'll let you slide easily like that"

"Pretend nothing happened... I was drunk... " Wonwoo was breathing heavily while speaking.

"Guess you don't remember how people treated me after what you did. People lost their respect on me because I couldn’t control my own boyfriend, and the most ironic part, it was on my own party, at my house"

"See, Wonwoo, the thing is. If I go down, you go with me"

The smaller boy shook his head finally able to pull his hand away from Rowoon. He took a few steps away, quickly reaching fir his ring and throwing at Rowoon direction. His anger was enough to give him strength to speak.

"I won't go down with you if we are not together"

The shiny ring fell on the floor as Wonwoo spoke "We are over"

"My baby is acting so harshly, c'mon, we can't break up" he could still hear the mocking tone there.

"Yes we can, I don't have anything else to talk to you"

Rowoon grabbed the ring that was beside his foot, looking at it while taking a deep breath.

"Tsk tsk, Wonwoo, as a needy whore as you are, I'll give you three days to crawl back to me..." He laughed while putting the ring inside his pocket "but just you to know, when you do, I'm not going to welcome you back with open arms"

"You disgust me, Rowoon-"

 "I should be disgusted with _you_ , Wonwoo. How you even dared to kiss me with that filthy lips of yours, that I am pretty sure it must have moaned the name of every guy in this college already”  

 Mingyu quickly pulled his phone back as Wonwoo made his way towards the place Mingyu was hiding.

 The more Rowoon spoke, more Wonwoo’s felt the words piercing through his heart.  

The moment he turned around the corner, he was caught off guard by Mingyu in a shock state while looking at the brunet. Wonwoo was really close to breakdown into tears if he opened his mouth. So his gaze just went down to the ground, trying to sneakly pull the sleeves down to cover his arm, avoiding any eye contact with Mingyu. He tried to walk past the the black haired boy, but Mingyu stepped to the side to stay in front of Wonwoo. 

They didn't exchange a word, Wonwoo felt he tears coming, quickly covering his face. Mingyu wanted to step closer but the brunet quickly used one hand to push him to the side so he could keep walking.  

The taller boy returned to the class not really wanting to finish it. He noticed Wonwoo wasn't in the classroom but his stuff was there. The class ended and there was no sign of Wonwoo on that class until the end.  

Mingyu picked up his phone, sending a message to his friends saying how he wouldn't lunch with them today. 

Mingyu had a problem that he wanted to solve. 

He quickly left the phone back into his pocket and gathered his and Wonwoo's stuff, walking towards his own dorm at first so he could leave unnecessary weight there. Of course Wonwoo wasn't picking up any calls –no one could judge, after all what he went through today was enough to break the boy into pieces. 

Mingyu stood in the middle of his dorm wondering if he should see his friend right now or give him a time to be alone.  

Holding Wonwoo's belongings he made his way to his dorm, deciding it was best to talk to him right now, what if he needed a shoulder to lean on and have a bit of comfort. 

His hand hesitated before lightly knocking on the brunet's door, and as expected getting no reply at first.  He tried once again, coos Wonwoo's name softly the knocking was a bit louder.  

_"Please, leave me alone"_ all Mingyu could hear was that weak sentence, feeling his heart being pierced by them. 

"Wonwoo... It's me, Mingyu..." he hoped that would be enough to make Wonwoo open the door.  

The silence was killing both. the more Wonwoo stood with his mouth shut, more Mingyu wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and comfort him from any evil.  

Of course if he forced Wonwoo to open the door, they would probably never talk again. The boy was fragile and Mingyu knew that. He knew that he would have a lot of patience to finally be able to comfort the boy.  

"Wonwoo...please, open the door for me"  

".. _.I can't"_  

_"_ Please... I wanna help you"  

_"You can't help me, no one can"_ there was a hint of anger mixed with sadness in that sentence. 

"I have your bag here, you need at least get it" 

" _Leave it there"_  

"I am not leaving it here all by itself, I-" 

_"I'll get tomorrow with you, now please, leave"_ the brunet boy could hear that voice tone way louder this time. Wonwoo probably walked closer to the door to say it. The sudden change of tones while the conversation was happening was probably because Wonwoo was using anger to protect himself from getting more hurt. 

"I am not leaving this spot until you open the door"  

_"You will get tired of waiting then"_  

Mingyu was a man of word. He wasn't going to leave there until they finally had a proper conversation.  

Minutes passed and indeed Jeon Wonwoo wasn't going to open that door so soon. Just as expected by Mingyu, who were already feeling the heels of his feet hurting for staying too long standing up.  

He looked at both sides before leaning on the wall near the door, slowly sliding down to sit on the ground. Yes the floor was cold but he had to bare that. Picking up his phone from his pocket, Mingyu had to find something to do while waiting. After all, if he stood there doing nothing while waiting, he would probably go crazy once the time was passing really slow.  

Using the bag as a support for his head, Mingyu was feeling his eyes slowly giving up on him. Mingyu was there sitting on the ground, leaning to the side on Wonwoo's bag. It was not even close to be comfortable, but in that occasion, the bag felt like a soft pillow.  

Mingyu was abruptly woken up by the sound of the door being opened. He blinked confused, furrowing his brows while looking around trying to understand what was happening. He found a pair of feet right in front of him, eyes following legs up until he finally saw Wonwoo standing there. Eyes full of concern while looking down at Mingyu. The black haired boy was literally curled up in his hoodie, legs close to his chest.  

"I can't believe you stood here..." rubbing his eyes, Mingyu stretched his arms while finally getting up from the cold floor. 

"I said I wouldn't leave" maybe it wasn't Mingyu's  smartest decision stay there, his body was almost trembling from coldness and Wonwoo could see that. He would blame himself for the rest of his life if the boy got any kind of cold because of his stubborness. Wonwoo bit his lower lip before holding Mingyu by his hand and pulling him inside his dorm. He made him sit down on his bed, grabbing his blanket to wrap around Mingyu.  

"Pft I am fine, don't worry" 

"Sure, says the one with icy hands" Wonwoo shook his head. He grabbed his bag and placed it on top of his study desk. There was still a heavy atmosphere in those silences breaks between the two.  

"Stay as much as you can, I'll go grab something to eat-" 

"Wonwoo, stop running away" Mingyu tone was low yet there was worry in it. "I am not leaving this room until you tell me what is happening" 

"There is nothing happening"  

"I don't think what I heard from Rowoon was nothing" 

"He was joking, that's all" the brunet couldn't even look at Mingyu, he had his back facing the the black haired boy the whole time.  

"You call that a joke? After he humiliated you today, it's actually just a joke" Mingyu was close to lose his temper for the lame excuses from the boy.  

The guilty was weighting so much on Wonwoo's shoulder that he stood there in place, frozen. After a few moments, with cracking voice, Wonwoo finally let the words out of his mouth. 

"I am scared, Mingyu" he didn’t even manage to look at Mingyu, he brought his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment.The taller of them never seen Wonwoo so vulnerable like that, his heart was breaking into pieces as the shorter of them broke into crying.

"Wonwoo, I am here for you"  He quickly got up from the bed, taking Wonwoo's hands in his making him uncover his face. Mingyu had comforting eyes staring at the older. All he wanted was to protect the boy from any kind of pain that we was going through.

“I know what Rowoon is capable of...” Wonwoo said between sobs “I know what his friends can do, Mingyu”

The taller of them used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

“I am not letting anything bad happen to you”

Took a good minute to Wonwoo actually process what those words meant. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s waist, quickly burying his face on his neck. The younger didn’t really expected that to happen, it was so fast that Mingyu hesitated at first. Soon his arms were around the smaller, as if he was protecting Wonwoo. His eyes looked at the vulnerable boy, wiping the tears away again.

“I promise, Wonwoo, I’ll be here for you”

They stayed in silence in the middle of Wonwoo’s room. Mingyu’s embrace was so warm, the opposite he felt when hugging Rowoon  His friend’s heartbeat was slowly calming him. He could fall asleep with the sudden feeling of protection Mingyu was able to make him feel.

From that day on, it was Mingyu’s duty to make Wonwoo feel better.

 

* * *

The two following days Wonwoo pretended that nothing happened even though he could hear the gossips going around that he wasn’t with Rowoon anymore, since they both were seen so far from each other. He tried his best to go through the day without thinking about him, whenever his mind remembered the name, he would force himself to think about those words Mingyu told him on that night.

Mingyu would always check on him, inviting him to those movie days he usually had with Jisoo, Jeonghan and Chan. He wanted to distract Wonwoo from the bad thoughts that Rowoon caused him. The thing he loved most about the brunet, was seeing how much he smiled when he was around the group, as if he had no more worries. Even though he was a good friend, Mingyu still had his crush over the boy, he was loving every minute he got to spend with Wonwoo, getting to know more about him. Wonwoo would always smile while talking to Mingyu and Mingyu definitely noticed that, which made his heart almost jump from his chest seeing how happy he was.

A week passed and Wonwoo visibly looked better ever since the incident happed, as if Rowoon really forgot about his existence. The campus already knew about their break up, so Wonwoo didn’t worry about any kind of move he ex could try on him. He never felt to happy, especially that he found good friends to stay with.

* * *

Wednesday night on the following week and Wonwoo was sitting on Mingyu’s bed while they both discussed about movies, nothing out of normal since they found that they both loved watching movies. The brunet trying to prove how musicals nowadays weren’t that good as the beginning of the 00’s though, making a face when the younger mentioned how La La Land was the best musical ever created. 

“Listen Gyu, nothing beats Moulin Rouge”

“C’mon Moulin Rouge is so cliché” Mingyu rolled his eyes finally sitting down beside the older.

“Don’t insult my favourite musical, excuse you” Wonwoo pouted, gently pushing Mingyu’s chest so he would lose balance “Not to mention that tango scene is the best scene ever created for a movie. I would accept you saying that Chicago was the best but…La La Land?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t understand the plot”

“What plot, you call that plot?” Wonwoo laughed shaking his head. “Still lame”

“Moulin Rouge you get a great plot plus Ewan Mcgregor singing? You want more than that?”

“Wait you just watch Moulin Rouge because of him??” Mingyu squinted his eyes at the older

“No, I said plot and him. He is a bonus”

“I think the plot from La La Land and Ryan Gosling still beats Moulin Rouge though” the black haired boy shrugged “I don’t make the rules, you are in my dorm”

“So you playing dirty like that, huh. You are lucky you are cute”

Mingyu froze as Wonwoo lies on the bed yawning, he is rubbing his eyes lazily, the boy was clearly tired from the classes today. Mingyu can’t blame him, though he feels someway weird having Wonwoo lying on his bed.

“You are going to fall asleep on my bed”

“So?”

“Where will I sleep?” Mingyu pouted this time, looking at Wonwoo moving to the side, giving him space to lie down as well. Mingyu feels his cheeks burning, he knows what Wonwoo is suggesting but he is not really believing.

“There is enough space for us both though”

“Hyung I don’t think we two fit-“

“You didn’t even lie down to try” Wonwoo chuckled, hand tugging at Mingyu’s shirt sleeve, trying to pull him down.

It was that moment Wonwoo’s long sleeve slid down from his wrist, exposing the pale skin of his arm. Though it wasn’t the paleness from Wonwoo that caught his eyes, but the fading purple marks there. Mingyu was frozen on his spot and when Wonwoo noticed where he was looking, he quickly tried to cover his arm again.

Wonwoo suddenly sat on the bed, Mingyu could see how his shy side took control of him again.

“..you know what, I better get back to my dorm-“

“Wonwoo… he did this to you?” Mingyu reached the boy’s hand, holding him from walking away, gently pulling closer to himself. He could feel how tensed Wonwoo got, he was reluctant to let Mingyu see. He shyly nodded, eyes falling to his hand on Mingyu’s.

Mingyu gently held the sleeve and rolled it up to reveal his arm again. He could see fading purple marks around his wrist and a few bruises on the skin. His heart sank at the sight. He remember seeing something on the boy’s skin that day he broke up with Rowoon, but he didn’t think it was that bad. Wonwoo assured him they didn’t hurt anymore, but he still wore those long sleeved shirts just to now show anything.

The younger of them brought Wonwoo’s wrist up closer to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on top of the bruises. He did two more times before Wonwoo cupped one of his cheek with that hand. Instinctively Mingyu leaned into the touch while looking at the other boy, his heart was racing, he didn’t even process how he managed to make a move like that.

Mingyu got to know how Wonwoo was a snuggly boy, among friends he would always lean his head on someone’s shoulder, or lie his head on someone’s lap, and this someone would always be Mingyu. He was definitely a cat in his past life for always demand some kind of cuddle from the younger.

That moment Mingyu saw a sparkle on Wonwoo’s eyes, as if he triggered something on the boy with that gentle gesture. He turned his face to the side where Wonwoo’s hand was to place a kiss right in the middle of his palm. He could see how the older was blushing from his actions.

He leaned forward a bit, carefully enough to see Wonwoo’s reaction. He didn’t lean back away, he did the complete opposite Mingyu thought he would do. Wonwoo leaned forward as well, closing the gap they had in between them. Mingyu was feeling anxious and the buttlerflies in his stomach didn’t help at all. Mingyu was the one making a move and soon he could feel the softness from Wonwoo’s lips against his.

Started as a soft kiss, lips moving slowly as Mingyu’s hands cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks this time, thumb gently caressing the cheeks as they kept kissing. Wonwoo slid both hands to the hem of Mingyu’s shirt, nervously fidgeting at it. The kiss didn’t last long before Mingyu broke it, apologising. Wonwoo shook his head, stealing one innocent peck from those talking lips, assuring him it was okay.

Wonwoo ended up sleeping on Mingyu’s dorm that night, secured on that warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

Thursday, differently how Mingyu went to sleep, he was awaken by the empty space beside him. Took him a few seconds to process how Wonwoo was missing from his side. He sat up on his bed, with his eyes widened while looking around his dorm, hoping Wonwoo was sitting by the chair or that he just went to the bathroom. His heart was racing because the adrenaline suddenly hit him. Did something happen to Wonwoo? Did he fuck up by kissing him last night? Wonwoo probably hate him by now.

He checked the time, noticing how it was close to lunch time, he only had classes after lunch today. Mingyu had a mixed feeling of nervousness and fear, there was something off. He picked his phone from the nightstand, sending a message to the group chat asking if Wonwoo was with them.

Took 5 minutes until someone replied him.

  _Worst 5 minutes of his life_

 

**From: Jiji**

No? I actually didn’t see Wonwoo today

 

Twenty minutes passed and suddenly Mingyu’s phone beeped with another message. He got startled with the sound, his head was spinning thinking about the worst scenarios that could have happened to Wonwoo. He grabbed his phone seeing it was another message from the group.

 

**From: Channie**

Gyu? You were asking for Wonwoo-  
He is at the cafeteria…with Rowoon

 

His blood drained from his face reading that name. He thought he was over that but apparently no. He clumsily dressed himself in proper clothing, rushing towards the cafeteria. The place is crowded, more than he is used to. He tried to walk towards the table he usually sit with his friends, having to squish himself between bodies to walk, but suddenly he feels a hand pulling him, he is ready to punch whoever pulled him until he sees Chan.

“What is happening?!” Mingyu tries to look around over the heads of people who are crowding around something.

“It’s Rowoon” Chan says, pulling Mingyu to walk more through the people, trying to get to the centre of the crowd, not an easy task since he is tall. Mingyu feels uneasy already, hands shakily holding onto Chan’s as they walk.

When Chan stops walking, Mingyu eyes look for one person only, someone he hoped it wasn’t inside that chaos.

_Wonwoo._

Mingyu heart stops when he sees Rowoon talking, while his arm is around Wonwoo, the boy look around smiling sadly. Rowoon hold his wrist, as if showing up Wonwoo’s hand while talking how they are together again. He is speechless seeing that one shiny ring on Wonwoo’s finger again. He can clearly see how Wonwoo flinches whenever Rowoon touches him. Maybe not everyone catches those details but Mingyu can clearly see how uncomfortable the boy is. He feels sick when the basketball captain pulls Wonwoo close to kiss him.

Those soft lips he kissed last night were now tasting those disgusting ones from Rowoon.

Everyone cheers up for the couple, as if was the cutest thing that happened in that campus, the sweethearts are back together. They break the kiss and Wonwoo looks around as if he was ashamed of something. Suddenly the lost eyes finally find Mingyu’s. That sparkle he saw on Wonwoo is gone.

He looks at Mingyu sad.

_That’s was it._

Chan is puzzled when seeing Mingyu squishing himself through the crowd towards the sweethearts. Mingyu can’t even hear what Chan is asking him, he has one task right now, and it’s to make Rowoon suffer. He is trembling with rage. He hates hearing Rowoon calling his name when he steps closer.

“Hey Mingyu, what’s up”

“Shut up”

“Damn, someone didn’t sleep well last night huh?” Mingyu can hear the crowd laughing at the stupid comment.

“Let Wonwoo go”

“Excuse me?” Rowoon blinked, pretending to not understand what was really happening. Mingyu just wanted to punch the basketball captain square in the face but then he would be the bad guy of the story.

“You heard me”

“But I don’t understand, he is my boyfriend, why would a nobody tell me what to do with my life or my boyfriend?”

Rowoon even had the audacity to continue talking “Look if something happened between you two while Wonwoo and I were single, I am sorry but guess you didn’t made the right move on him. Otherwise he wouldn’t have come back to me”

Again those idiotic commentaries that was slowly filling Mingyu anger ever more.  Wonwoo was in panic the whole time, he was speechless

“You don’t deserve a person like Wonwoo”

“Awn the boy is in love” Rowoon pulled Wonwoo even closer to him, the possessiveness showing. “Sorry Mingyu, guess Wonwoo has a better taste in men”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, the smaller shaking his head as if telling him to stop whatever he was planning. The brunet was scared of whatever could happen to Mingyu after that confront.

“You dared to call Wonwoo a whore and now is playing the victim? Pathetic”

Rowoon tensed up, he looked around watching how people were staring at him while whispering stuff to each other. “I have no idea what you are talking about. My baby know how much I cherish him”

“You cherish him so much that the marks on his arms are just an illusion then?” he furrowed his eyes. “Those are definitely not normal marks to leave on your boyfriend” Wonwoo was nervously digging his nails on the hem of his long sleeve shirt, looking back and forth from Rowoon and Mingyu.

“I mean since you are so showy, why don’t you let him show to the world the marks?” Rowoon was visibly angry but he was doing his best to not show. “I literally have no idea what you talking about Mingyu” his tone was more serious now, as if that triggered something on the captain's mind.

“Oh you know damn well what I am talking about. Do I need to enlighten your mind?”

“That would help yes, because you are accusing me of such things that are kinda serious”

Mingyu glared at Rowoon, his hands reached for his phone inside his jacket pocket. Mingyu’s eyes focused on his phone reaching for that special video he had. The silence was killing both of them and the crowd. People didn’t know who to believe at that point. Mingyu raised the volume of his device to the highest level and turned it to face Rowoon.

Wonwoo saw the colour of Rowoon’s face fade away, he recognised the place and the occasion without even seeing the video itself. The image was showing Rowoon pressing Wonwoo against the wall.

“Do I need to play this to enlighten your mind?” of course he didn’t give a choice to Rowoon, he just played the video anyways and everyone around gathered more to hear it. Those words playing again brought bad memories to Wonwoo and Mingyu certainly noticed that but for now he had to show the truth to everybody.

“Where did you get that!?”

“You see, Wonwoo leaving the class with a sick face? Boy you really made his life a hell during the class that day, of course I had to check on him. Little did I know I would find that on the corridor”

“I would say I feel sorry for you but I actually don’t. Your actions are sickening” Mingyu shrugged. Everyone was in a shock state with all that information being thrown at once at them. Even Rowoon friend’s didn’t believe what was happening. The sick truth was out for everyone to know. “So now you let Wonwoo go before I take other drastic measures with you”

“As if I needed this whore anyway-” Rowoon didn’t even process what interrupted him. He just knew he suddenly was on the ground, rubbing his cheek where Mingyu landed a punch on. The black haired boy held Wonwoo wrist carefully, taking the ring off and letting it fall on the ground next to Rowoon.

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo with him out of the crowd, leaving Rowoon there on the ground. Chan was as speechless as Wonwoo at that moment. He doesn’t know who was that person who just confronted the most popular guy of the campus and made him his bitch. Mingyu avoided talking to people on his way out. Wonwoo was following him without saying a word. They both headed back to Mingyu’s dorm. They got inside and first thing Mingyu did was actually lean against the door covering his face.

Wonwoo panicked.

“Gyu?! What happened?”

“I can’t feel my legs, I am shaking” He slid down on the door, finally sitting down on the ground. “The adrenaline is killing me I can’t stand” that was too much for a nobody to do. He never thought he would have such courage to actually face someone like that. He hated confronting people but something made him do it.

Or better say, _someone_ made him do it.

Wonwoo was kneeling down beside him, concern screaming on his face as Mingyu was trying to survive that adrenaline rush.“Are you okay?” that wasn’t the right question for the moment.

“Wonwoo, are _you_ okay?”

The smaller boy took a few seconds to process the question, he rested his hands on his thighs as he slowly nodded. “Yes”

“Good…” Mingyu closed his eyes, resting his head back on the door. He felt like he ran a marathon by the way his limbs hurted. He suddenly felt a hand cupping his cheek. His eyes shot open and before he could do anything he felt a pair of lips pressing against his. It was a quick kiss.

“Why did you come back?”  that question made Wonwoo look down at the ground, he felt really bad for being so weak.

“I… woke up earlier today because I wanted to go to the library for the class project. I ended up meeting Rowoon’s friends on my way, I tried to ignore them but they pulled me along telling me Rowoon wanted to talk. I am sorry I couldn’t do anything… not even warn you” he paused “He blackmailed me telling that if we didn’t come back together, he knew which one was your dorm and he would hurt you. I got so scared that something would happen to you if I didn’t accept it. I am sorry…”

“Wonwoo you don’t need to apologise, he is a jerk”

“I couldn’t protect you, Gyu…”

“I really got scared that something bad would happen to you” Wonwoo leaned to hug Mingyu. He buried his face on his neck, shedding a tear of finally being able to be so close to Mingyu again after all that hell from morning. Wonwoo was such a precious boy that the taller of them didn’t know what he did in his life to deserve such loving person.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened”

“Wonu… nothing happened, please I want you to forget that. You did what you think it was the best thing to do” Mingyu made Wonwoo lean back so he could see his face. His thumb wiped the tears away while he smiled at the boy. “We are here now”

Wonwoo was still fidgeting nervously.

Mingyu leaned to peck him softly on the lips. Wonwoo gave him a small smile before both finally got up from the uncomfortable floor. “I am sorry about all this”

“Listen, from now on you are forbidden to say ‘sorry’, okay?”

“Sor-“ Wonwoo interrupted himself “Okay…” Mingyu squinted at him, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s waist pulling him closer. “Another thing” Wonwoo blinked expectantly waiting for the other point that Mingyu wanted to talk, but all he could do was reply the slow and passionate kiss the taller gave him. He was flustered by the kiss since it was the first time they shared such heated kiss after all that happened. He wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, keeping him close.

They broke up the kiss panting. Wonwoo looked adorable blushing as he held Mingyu close. They stood a few seconds staring at each other before the brunet broke the silence.

“We are hella late for class…”

“Does it matter? Skipping one class won’t affect our grades”

“But it will affect my perfect frequency score” Mingyu couldn’t believe what he just heard. He squinted at Wonwoo pushing him to lie on the bed. “What about we called it a day and stay in watching movies?”

“What about we go to class and later we watch a movie?” Wonwoo sat up on the bed, he was ready to get up when Mingyu pushed him to lie down, straddling the boy under him.

“What about we make you happy and watch Moulin Rouge instead of going to class?”

Wonwoo looked up at the boy hovering him, bringing both hands up to cup Mingyu’s cheek, smiling after the suggestion.

“That’s a low blow, you know?”

“So is that a yes?”

“I don’t even know why you asking, I am waiting you get that laptop so we can watch it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't disappoint anyone :/ I mean probably most of you had a different idea of what was gonna happen. I hope my ending was someway bearable.
> 
> | [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/kingsta_x) in case you wanna hear me screaming there about fanfics |


End file.
